YOUR MY BEST FRIEND
by Chepani
Summary: Sora had a crazy night with Kairi, but when things went wrong, he ran off to Riku...
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is my first story ever!! it was supposed to be a one-shot, but i kinda didn't write it like that for some strange reason, and please excuse any misspelling!sorry! XP Please give me pointers! i would really appriciate it!!! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom hearts, if i did, sora and riku would have totally got it on!

YOU'RE MY "BEST FRIEND"

beep beep beep

"Wha-?" Sora woke to the sound of his alarm clock. Wait, he didnt have an alarm clock. Where the hell was he? Oh, right. Sora had spent the night at his best friends house. Staying out late wasnt such a good idea. Especially since he was drinking.  
'Damn', thought Sora,'I am never gonna let Kairi talk me into that again!'

beep beep beep

'The alarm is still going. I should turn if off before-'

"TURN THE DAMN THING OFF." spat his trying-to-sleep friend.

"Sorry, Riku." Sora apoligized to the silver headed boy and turned off the device. As he ran his hands through his choco-  
colored spiked hair, Sora, noticed Riku staring at him.

"What? Trying to think of a way to tease my bed head?" Sora joked, tugging on a spike.

"Nah. Don't need to. Just lookin at it is funny enough." Riku smirked at his little friend.

"Riku you're such a jerk!" he pouted then covered his head with the sheets. Sora heard a loud sigh. Then he flet a poke on his shoulder. Then another poke in his side. The pokes turn into tickles and Sora couldn't keep from laughig.

"You're a jerk and a cheater!" Sora exclaimed through giggles.

"How am i a cheater? By doing, this?" Riku questioned and he poked the flushed brunette on the tummy.

"Yes, that! Haaaaaaa!!" Sora let out a sigh and put his hands behind his head. He was so relaxed right now, he didnt want to move. He just wanted to stay right were he was forever.

"So, are you gonna tell me about your crazy night, or am i going to have to tickle it out of you?" Riku playfully threatend.

"Aw, come on. If i didnt want to talk about it last night-not because i was drunk-what makes you think i want to talk about it now?"

Riku gave him a you-better-tell-me-now-or-I-will-tickle-you-till-you-pee-your-pants look. Sora really didnt want to talk aobut what happend, but he didnt want to be tickled till he pissed either. Which one was worse? He might as well tell Riku, he was his best friend. And Riku would never judge him. So, its safe to tell Riku.

"Well, it all started after school," He started, " You had just left for work, and Kairi and me were so bored!! We had nothing to do! So Kairi asked if it was ok to go over to here house. I said sure and we biked over. Her parents wern't home so we sat and watched t.v. It was around like, eight, and there was nothing on t.v. Kairi said that her parents probably wont be home til really late, then she went to the kitchen and brought a tequila bottle with some shot glasses. I told her we shouldn't, but she said it'd be fine, as long as we stay in the house. I didn't want to seem like a wuss, so i drank with her. We did 2, then she went and grabed 2 beers from the fridge. I told her we should stop, and she told me to stop being a baby! I couldn't back down! So i chuged like 3 or 4. You know I'm not used to alcohol, so i was really drunk, we both were. Then, then..." Sora paused. Could he tell Riku what happend? It was so embarassing!! But maybe telling him would be ok, maybe it would ease Sora's mind. "Then, sh-she, k-ki-kissed me." Sora blushed furiously.

"Is that all? That's not so-"

"THEN I FREAKIN THREW UP ON HER!!" Sora cut off.

Silence. Sora couldn't see Riku for he had covered his face with his hands after his confession. 'Damn, what would Riku say'  
he thought. Sora decided to peek through his fingers. Riku was hunched over and shaking! Why was he shaking? Was he angry?  
Why would he be angry? What the-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Riku burst into laughter!  
Sora stared at his bubbling friend, dumbfounded. "YOU THREW UP ON HER?! THATS PRICELESS!!! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!" he half yelled.

"You ass, you're supposed to help me! Not make fun of me! I was drunk and I dont know!!" Sora was sooooooo embarassed. He sho-  
uldn't have told Riku! Now he'd be laughed at for the rest of his life!!! Sora hung his head low, very disapointed in his friends reaction. As soon as Riku calmed down, he looked at Sora. Poor Sora, he should know not to drink with his weak stomach

"Sora look at me." Riku said softly. Sora kept his head down, to scared to look at his friends face."Sora, look. at. me." he demanded. Sora looked up slowly. When he finally met Rikus eyes he was taken aback. Such love, warmth and understanding filled Riku's face. Sora only saw this face rarely, so he enjoyed it. Riku continued, "Its ok, it probably happens to everyone. The-  
re's no need for you to feel the way you do. You can always tell me anything, come here." Riku enveloped Sora in a big hug.

"Thanks Riku, and about the hug, no homo." Sora guiltily laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Riku brushed it off. "So what happened after you tossed your cookies on Kairi?"  
Sora shifted his wieght so he could sit more comfortably.

"Well I ran to the bathroom, cleaned myself up, but was too embarassed to go back to check on Kairi, so i escaped through the window and came to your house. You know from then on." Sora finished. Then he added "But I dont, you think you can fill me in?" Riku froze, he wasnt expecting for Sora to ask him the last part. Now it was his turn to feel uncomfotable.

"Um, well, you see," Riku blushed. Geeze, he really did not want to do this. How could he tell Sora what happend? Whoa, was this what Sora was thinking when Riku preasured him? Well, then i guess it would only be fair to tell Sora his embarassing story. "Well, you kinda stumbled in through the window, fell face first into my carpet, triped onto my bed, and...", should he say it? Damn this is all to confusing! Why did he force Sora into talking to him? He should have kept his mouth shut!  
"...and kinda just fell asleep there." He lied.

"Oh ok then." Sora seemed satisfied with his answer. What would Sora have done if Riku told him the truth? 'Nevermind that,  
its not gonna happen',Riku told himself,'Just keep your head clean and all is good!'

"Hey, Riku,"

"Yeah?"

"Imma use your shower, I smell like liqour and vomit." Sora said with a sweet smile. Weirdo.

"Yeah sure, I'll get some clothes for you when u get out." offerd Riku.

"Thanks, Riku, for everything." cooed Sora with an all too knowing smile.

'Damn it. When am i gonna get the guts to tell him?" Riku leaned against the bathroom door and slid down to put his head in his hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!! Thank you for the reviews!! Im so happy!!! I hope to write more in the future!! And sorry this is short!

Disclaimer:Do not own KH!! 3

Part 2

Sora walked to the shower and turned it on. He let the hot water steam up the room before he steped in. 'The water feels so nice.' he thought as the warmth lossend his mucels. He lathered his hair with some shampoo, then scrubed his ody down. The luga sponge was rough, but he liked it. 'Well, at least Riku listend to me, even if he did laugh at me.' Then, he remebered.  
He remembered what happend after he fell on Riku's bed. Why had Riku lied to him? Well, it was a big deal, and very embarassing,  
but what did it mean? Sora finished with his shower, got a towl, and wrapped it around his waist. As Sora opend the door he saw Riku put clothes on the bed, then walk out. He looked so sad. Did he feel guilty for lying? Sora had to comfront him. It couldn't go on like this! He got dressed and went to the living room.

"Riku, I...rememberd something..I think we have to talk."

Riku's stomack felt sick. What had Sora remembered? He was looking at the floor, so Riku looked up to face Sora. His brunette friend's visage looked so down. "Yeah, 'bout what?" he asked with a serious tone, hoping that would throw Sora off.

Sora licked his lips, "About what happend when i came here."

"What of it?" Riku said flatly.

"Well, first of all why did you lie to me?" asked Sora, sounding hurt.

Damn it, damn it all. Riku was hoping this would be, a little more, romantic. NOT admitting it from a lie. How horrible is that?! He mumbled something inaudible.

"What? I didn't catch that?" Sora demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to hate me." whispered Riku, looking back at the floor. There was nothing he could do or say anymore.  
Then he flet something warm on his knees. He lookied up and saw Sora kneeling in fornt of him, staring into his eyes.

"Riku, I could never hate you," Sora said as he grabbed Riku form behind the neck and gently pulled him into a kiss, "You're my best friend."

~~~2 months later~~~

"Riku. Riku!" Sora giggled as he stubled onto Riku's bed room floor.

"Sora, what the hell are you doing here this late? Are, are you drunk?" Riku loudly whisperd.

"No I'm just buzzed! Whoops!" Sora tripped on his too-big shoes onto Rikus bed.

"Dude, you reak! What happend?"

"Nothing! Hey! This is kinda like last time!" cheered Sora.

"Yeah, your right, did Kair get you drinkin again?" asked Riku playfully.

"No! But you know what? Something is missing..." Sora trailed off.

"What's missi-"Riku was cut off by Sora's kiss.

"This: I love you," he whispered into Rikus ear.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku responded with a hug.

Sora smiled and layed his head against his boyfriends chest. "You're my 'best friend'." 


End file.
